


Adrien Protection Squad

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien centric, not really ship related, slight DjWifi, slight adrinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Alya discovers a fun little website and decides that she wants to share it with her friends.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Adrien Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY APS!!!!
> 
> It's Adrien Protection Squad's birthday week and I created this little fic for them. I really love all of them on the discord server and I wanted to create this to really appreciate them. 
> 
> Thank you macaronsforchat for beta reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“You will not believe what I discovered last night,” Alya said, sitting down at the bakery’s table. 

The ‘Fab Four’, as the school called them, had planned on spending the Saturday together, meeting up at the Dupain-Cheng residence. 

Marinette had been surprised when she was not the last one to the table her parent’s reserved for them. Usually, she was late because she underestimated how long it took her to get ready. 

When Marinette had come down earlier, Adrien and Nino had just been casually talking. They were sitting across from each other with a plate of croissants in between them. 

Marinette had taken the seat next to her boyfriend and grabbed a croissant for herself. 

It didn’t take much longer before burst Alya in. 

“What did you find, oh wise one?” Marinette asked sarcastically. 

“There is an Adrien Agreste Protection Squad Blog.”

Adrien, who was mid-bite of a croissant, coughed, choking a bit on the pastry. Marinette patted his back in an effort to help. 

“Why is that such a surprise? We already knew our dude Adrien had a fan club,” Nino questioned, winking towards Adrien. 

Marinette noticed how Adrien flushed, his face becoming even redder. 

“This one’s way different. Like it’s almost obsessive, but not in a creepy way if you get what I mean.” Alya pulled out her phone, loading the webpage for them to see. “It’s like one big chat room. There’s a section for general chatting, admiring anything you’ve been in, there’s even fan art and fan fiction.”

At the disgusted faces of the group, Alya quickly added, “Nothing inappropriate. It’s all pretty well moderated and contained. Surprisingly there aren’t a lot of self-inserts.”

“Alya! Did you read some of them!?” Marinette couldn’t decide whether she wanted to know more or stop Alya from talking. It was all weird to her. 

“Only a few.” Alya waved her hand dismissively. “Apparently you fans think you’re some super suave guy or you’re just a weeb. There’s no in-between.”

“Well they’re wrong. He’s both,” Marinette said, kissing Adrien on his cheek. Adrien leaned in a bit closer to her, resting his head on top of her head. 

“What else is there Als? Why is this place so unique?” Adrien questioned.

“They aren’t just admirers. There’s a lot of other stuff beyond making stuff about you. There’s a page dedicated to chaos called, Xhosa. There’s one talking something called, sult, which I think is supposed to be a sock cult? Probably has something to do with that floating sock in one of your pictures. My personal favorite though is the one named, Gabriel Agreste has no rights.”

“Glad to know they have a page dedicated to the truth,” Nino commented, leaning in closer to Alya’s phone. 

“Yup! It’s pretty neat. They practically bash him because he’s a trash parent and ya know the whole supervillain thing,” Alya explained. “They go about it such a detailed manner and from what I can tell most of it was before Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped him.”

Under the table, Marinette squeezed Adrien’s hand. Everything with his dad was really complicated since he had just been arrested a few months ago. The trial hadn’t occurred yet, which officially left him under the care of Gabriel, but Adrien had been bouncing between staying with Marinette and Nino until things were finalized. 

“These seem like my kind of people! What’s this xhosa tab?” Nino clicked on the link, which brought them to a chat room type place. Compared to some of the other pages they had seen this one seemed to be really disorganized. 

Based on the name in the chat, it seemed like everyone was pretending to be a knock off of some other person. Marinette couldn’t really tell who because the chat was moving so fast. 

“This chat is always like this from what I can tell. I think this is what they call an apocalypse, where they change their usernames to be something similar. Honestly, it’s all really confusing, and this page gives me a headache every time I see it.” 

Alya clicked on the fanart tab, which had lots of art of Adrien. Some pieces had pictures with Marinette in them, while others had the Fab Four. Marinette couldn’t help but stare in awe at some of the different art styles on the screen. 

“Woah,” she breathed. 

“Yeah, it’s really cool,” Alya scrolled down the page a bit, stopping at a familiar piece of art. “Remember that person who vamped up that self-portrait you did?”

Adrien nodded.

Marinette remembered it really well too. They had just been passing some time with a fun little Instagram tag game and someone had taken Adrien’s cute little self-portrait and turned it into an amazing piece of art. 

“That girl is on this site too! She had some other stuff too, but I have to say the collaboration was on point!”

“I’m honestly still surprised someone thought to make that for me. It was a really nice surprise.” Adrien squinted his eyes a bit. “Hey what’s that events tab?”

“It’s just a few things that they’ve done collectively as a blog. A secret Santa, an Easter event, blog birthday. Things like that.”

“What could they have possibly done for Easter?” “Ooh, when was their birthday?”

Alya ignored Nino’s question in favor of Adrien’s. Probably because there was a lot an Adrien server could’ve done for Easter. 

“Their birthday is in a couple of days actually. Wanna do something?”

XXXX

Marinette gave Adrien a thumbs up as she pressed record on the camera. 

Adrien had decided to make a video for the people of the fan site. 

Marinette thought it was a great way to show appreciation to them, so she was helping Adrien create his video. 

They had set up a little recording area in her room, and all that was left was for Adrien to record the video. 

“Uh, hi there...It’s me, Adrien. Oh, wait you probably knew that already.” Adrien laughed nervously, pausing in his speech. 

Marinette gave him an encouraging smile and thumbs up. Adrien smiled softly, thanking her through his eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, Adrien continued, “I wanted to say thank you for creating this amazing website dedicated to me. I can really feel all the Adrien appreciation, and I love how you all seem like an inviting community. I’m so thrilled to know that I have indirectly contributed to creating such a wonderful community. Thank you. And just know Adrien loves everyone on the Adrien Protection Squad!”


End file.
